


happy birthday, azuma yukishiro

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Azuma has a nightmare and Hisoka is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka & Yukishiro Azuma, Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 20





	happy birthday, azuma yukishiro

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Act 8

Azuma finds himself waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, breathing shallowly, and digging his fingernails into the silk sheets. His eyes roamed around the room, looking for his brother.

Except, his brother isn’t here. Neither are his parents. They passed away in a car accident. He’s alone now.

There was a quiet knock on his door. Azuma tried to calm down before opening the door.

“Hisoka, are you here to sleep?”

Hisoka stares at Azuma, as if he’s reading the older man’s expression, before nodding his head. Azuma moves to the side, letting Hisoka into his room. They climb into bed and Hisoka doesn’t hesitate to hug Azuma.

Normally, Hisoka would fall right to sleep, quietly snoring, but there was only silence.

“Are you still awake?” Azuma asks.

“Azuma,” Hisoka calls out his name. Azuma hums. “You know you can come to us, right?”

There was no response until Azuma hums again. “Yeah,” he mumbled and it went silent again.

“Happy birthday, Azuma.”


End file.
